1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water closets and more particularly to a water-saving attachment which when secured to the ball float of a toilet, reduces substantially the amount of water used in the flushing of the toilet.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional form of flush toilet presently in wide use basically includes a bowl portion and a water-dispensing tank disposed above the bowl. The tank is provided with an inlet conduit coupled to a pressurized source of fresh water. A valve mechanism is connected to the inlet conduit to automatically maintain the tank supplied with a charge of fresh water. Situated at the bottom of the tank is a valid discharge opening which, when uncovered, admits water from the tank to the bowl to flush the latter. Many toilets of this type are designed to discharge as must as from five to seven gallons of water per flush. It is recognized, however, that less than this amount of water, perhaps only one-half as much, is actually required for the toilet to flush properly. It will thus be realized that large quantities of fresh water can and are being wasted by the use of these types of flush toilets.
Heretofore, various proposals have been made for conserving waterdischarged from a flush toilet. These proposals include, for instance, inserting various devices or units around the discharge opening of a flush toilet for the purpose of retaining within the tank a portion of the water which would otherwise be discharged from the toilet during a flushing operation. Unfortunately, these types of structures are not without their shortcomings for it is difficult to install such units around the plumbing and flushing equipment located within the toilet tank and maintain a tight seal between the bottom edges of the unit and the bottom of the tank.
Another age old method of attempting to conserve water in the flushing operation involves inserting in the toilet tank water-displacing objects such as bricks. This solution has not been widely accepted nor is it recommended by toilet manufacturers and plumbers since bricks tend to partially disintegrate and form silt which destroys washers and seals and adversely effects other parts of the flushing equipment. In addition, bricks have been known to shift position and interfere with the flushing equipment.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to eliminate or minimiuze the problems presented by the water-conserving devices and methods previously discussed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive device which can be removably installed with ease in the water tank of existing flush toilets of the ball float type.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a novel device which when installed in conventional toilet tanks does not disturb the flow pattern in the tank and does not interfere in anyway with the flushing equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that accomodates virtually all commercial tanks and has a design that offers excellent clearance during flushing regardless of the type of ball, tank or mechanism employed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which when installed in conventional 4 to 5 gallon toilet tanks saves upwards to two gallons per flush.